


My Dear King.

by taeleigheatsoranges



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: F/M, King Loki, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers Asgard, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeleigheatsoranges/pseuds/taeleigheatsoranges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is bored and needs the company of his favored servant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear King.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here, so don't judge too harshly!

It was quite cold inside the kingdom in the evening. I walked along the stone floors of Asgard, pacing my steps as I arrive to the dining room to clean for tonight’s ball. Carrying dirty plates and rags, a guard approaches me and sternly said ‘The king ordered to see you as soon as possible.” I looked at him with wide eyes. “uh.. Of course.” I view my dress brown and stained, run my fingers through my hair, and then check my teeth, white as cotton.

 

After straightening my appearance, I quickly shuffle to the throne room, lifting my dress, careful not to drag. I enter the throne room, still amazed at the endless ceiling above me, and the massive pillars around me. Loki sits confidently on his priceless chair, legs wide and staff in hand.

I curtsy lightly, not sure what to think. After a noticeably long silence he finally says, “Do you love your king?” watching my every movement. “certainly, your grace.” I softly say. “Approach me woman.” He says in a unusually deep voice. “Do you want to please your king?” Loki said with a smirk. “More than anything your grace.” I say, looking at him briefly. He motions for me. As I come closer I could not meet his gaze, trailing across my body. He blinks away, looking up to shoo the guards. He beckons me even closer; hesitantly I step up, being able to see his almost glowing green eyes. “Please your king…” he said squinting his eyes momentarily. I knew exactly what he meant, so I didn’t question. I nodded starting to approach when he said “Crawl to me {name}. I get down and try to be as attractive as I can, hoping he would see me worthy. He loves being in control, but I can change that. As I get up to the steps I can’t help but feel like a dog. I stop at his knees then he leans forward. He beckons me closer, our faces almost touching. Suddenly, he grabs a hold of the top of my dress and rips it with one try.

 

This isn’t the first time we’ve done this. He usually uses me as his pleasure girl when he’s bored. He sees me as nothing more. He leans back in his throne and waves his hand at me. I place my hands on his knees slowly making my way to his thighs squeezing firmly. I hear his breath hitch slightly and his eyes close. “Do I have permission to tease you your grace?” he nods his head quickly as I get up to share his throne. I climb upon him, straddling him securely. “may I proceed?” I ask him softly. He nods again. I put my hands on his soft creamy face, watching his green eyes watch me intensely. I start kissing him passionately combing my fingers though his black silk hair, grinding my hips against his. I leave his lips, hearing a groan as I attach mine to his neck. I bite and suck sure to leave hickeys. I grind his hips even harder when I feel his member harden. I pull my dress out of the way and grab his hand. I look at him as if to ask for permission. He nods slowly. I bring his hand down to my underwear and rub his finger along my covered slit, the wetness seeping through. I hear his breath shutter and feel him get even harder. Then he takes control. Loki moves my underwear over and spreads my lips. “my, my… your gushing.” He said with a smirk. “Yes, because of you.” I say.

He takes two fingers and begins to rub my clit. I hold on to his shoulder as he wins me over. He trails down and enters me smoothly, then bends his fingers in a “come here” motion. I let out a moan and arch my back. After the pulses stop, I flow to the floor leaving my body between his legs. He looks down on me with lustful eyes. I put my hands on his thighs squeezing and rubbing noticing that he is painfully erect. I start to unbuckle his belt, and there his thick throbbing cock stands. I grab a hold of it hearing a sigh from his lips, I run my tongue around his head, twisting in his hole. Loki covers his mouth and squeezes the arm of his chair. Never have I seen him submit so. He bucks his hips and bites his knuckle. “hmmm… your going…to make…me come… early…..” he strained to say. I start from the base and drag my tongue up his cock, feeling him throbbing beneath me. I stroke him firmly and slowly, picking up speed. Loki clenches his body as his legacy lands on my face. I jump a little and close one eye. I wipe him off of me, finally noticing his deep breaths and his head back. “ that is all..” he says out of breath. I am not hurt, he always does this.

When I get to my room I find a new dress with a card. “Sorry for the dress, you were lovely, I will make up for my rudeness. Hope to see you at the party.” I laugh then fall onto my bed to fall asleep.                         


End file.
